Water Dance
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: It's been ten years since Skyler's (OC) brother's death. Now she and her friends return to her home to honor him. But will she go back to the village with Kiba and Akamaru or will she stay home for the rest of her life? WARNING! VARY SAD!


Naruto

Kiba x Skyler

Water dance

Kiba couldn't believe he was here. It was ten years ago when Skyler lost her brother.

He was one of the few invited to some tradition her family did for those who've been lost to them, in a bitter way.

"You okay?" Tara asked Kiba.

"I'm fine. But I'm worried about Sky. I haven't seen her yet." He hadn't seen her since yesterday afternoon.

"She was practicing. This requires her to dance. So she had to get in what she was doing to honor her brother." Gwen explained.

"You two, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, who else came here?" Kiba asked. "Neji." Tara said.

Kiba rolled his eyes. Throwing his hands in the air. He just gave up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We have missed many people these long years. And after 10 years, we now give the memorial to all of them. One everyone most loved. Here. Skyler is dancing the water dace for her long lost brother." Someone announced.

(Play Candle on the water from Pete's dragon to go with this)

Skyler was really different. She wore a thin light blue and whit dress. She was on the water being to graceful and slowly moving. (Like ballet)

It was all contemporary so no one would understated. Well. Almost. Everyone knew Skyler.

"She's..." Kiba didn't know what to say.

"She's beautiful." Tara spoke. "She's been through so much with all this pain. Lost so much. Yet she can do this." Tara sounded amazed. Or jealous.

"She really misses him. Why else would we be here." Kiba scoffed.

Skyler twirled, spun, leapt, and stretched out all her limbs to the sky.

The one thing Kiba noticed was her eyes were closed the whole time.

Slightly tears fell as she moved around. Like little crystals flying around her.

She really was hurt. She missed her brother so much. Nothing nor anyone could replace him.

Soon it was all over with Skyler reaching up to the sky and finally opening her eyes.

Everyone was crying. Clapping and cheers came from everyone.

Kiba didn't cheer or clap. He knew something was off.

As Skyler left and changed back into her normal cloths, he caught her.

"You okay?"

"Kiba! Yeah. I feel like everything I've held onto has been lifted off my shoulders. Why?" She asked.

Kiba took a deep breath. "You aren't coming back." He said.

Skyler frowned then chuckled a little. "You found out?"

"I figured. After all this, I figured you'd stay home. Your giving up the life of a ninja." Kiba said.

"Not completely. I'm just staying here. With my family. I've seen more of the world then I could put in words. It's time I stay home." She said.

Kiba smiled a little. "Then...I should tell you. I'm going to be giving up being a ninja too. But...I'm staying closer to home. Sorry." He said.

Meaning they wouldn't see each other again after this. Skyler just smiled. "You never know. I'm not losing Akamaru too. I'll find you one way or another." She said.

Kiba laughed. "You sure will. And...maybe you'll meet her." He said.

Skyler felt more pain in her heart. But it was so small. It wouldn't do much to her right now.

"Kiba. I should tell you-"

"I already know." Kiba whispered.

Skyler felt a soft touch on her lips. Kiba leaned down and gave her a short and sweet kiss. Skyler kissed back real quick before it ended.

"I will always love you." Skyler said.

Kiba smiled. "I know. And I will too."

And with that, they both went their ways. Another ten years would pass. And Kiba was living happily.

Skyler was in her room looking out over the water. Just remembering the good times she had with Kiba.

"I will always love you." She said. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

More years went by.

Skyler and Kiba never spoke to each other.

Until the day...

"He was beloved. And he still him." Naruto spoke.

Akamaru's funeral. Kiba was sad enough. But once Skyler was there. Things just fell apart.

"I wish...I took care of him more." Kiba said.

"You did everything perfectly. He loved you as a friend, master, brother, and father. Please Kiba. Don't cry." Skyler said.

They never spoke much. Skyler was the one person he felt like he could talk to about Akamaru.

She was his mother. She raised him. Gave him to Kiba.

But it still wasn't enough.

Skyler drowned a year later. Leaving a note for only a few people to read. Kiba. Tara. Naruto. Hinata. And Shino.

The five of them read:

"My dear closest friends. My life has been nothing but pain and anger. But after so long it was all gone. I was filled with love over time. Love from you all. And those who may not read this. I just want you all to know, I did this for a reason. You see, I was dying anyway. A sickness of my own chakra was killing me like cancer. I went ahead and drifted off in the water. Losing myself in the one thing my brother and I loved. Please. Don't be sad. And live on for me. -Skyler."

Kiba ran out of the room and howled at the edge of the water.

Tara watched him from afar. Naruto hugged Hinata while she bawled her eyes out. Shino shed a few tears but not too many.

"Kiba." Tara spoke. "She loved you."

"I know that. And I left her." Kiba hated himself. He should have been with her.

But Kiba lived the rest of his life. The last movie he made was one for Skyler and her life. In her honor. Once he died of old age, he felt peace.

"Kiba." Said a soft voice.

"Sky-ler?" He opened his eyes. Blue hair, pants, t-shirt, it was her. "Skyler!" He hugged her tight.

"Welcome. My love. Let's go. The others are waiting. And my brother wants to meet you." Skyler said.

Kiba smiled and nodded. Kiba kissed Skyler for being with her once again. The real woman he ever loved.

"I love you." Kiba said.

*Bark.

"Yes. I love you too." Skyler said.

"What are you doing?" And there stood Skyler's brother with Akamaru sitting next to him.

"Let's go home." Kiba said. Taking Skyler's hand they walked off in the clouds. And found peace together.

The End.

I'm so crying while writing this!

I love these two.

Skyler is one of my favorite OCs that I've ever created. I'm so sad.

Hope you all liked it!

Favorite an Follow!


End file.
